Electronics device housings of this type are known in various embodiments from various manufacturers. They are used in particular to provide an initially universal system, which can be adapted to the individual need by users by suitable selection of the available system components and fitting with plug connectors and mating plug connectors. An individually adapted electronics device housing can thus be created in a simple and cost-effective manner from a universal system consisting of various system components including the side wall elements of an electronics device housing.
EP 2 120 296 A1 discloses an electronics housing, which can be arranged in a row, for receiving at least one printed circuit board, preferably oriented perpendicular to a row direction, comprising an electronics unit, which is provided on one side with a pin contact or female connector strip. This pin contact or female connector strip is contacted by a connection strip which is designed on one side for contact with external conductors or a multipoint connector.
DE 10 2009 059 011 A1 discloses a connection system for connecting a single-row housing to a connection element. A connection region for connection of the connection element to the single-row housing is provided on the single-row housing. The connection element can be secured to the connection region by means of a plug contact. The plug contact can be formed in a pin-shaped manner for example.
In addition, a conductor connection plug connector having an insulating material housing and a friction spring received in the insulating material housing is known from DE 10 2009 035 716 A1. The insulating material housing is intended to receive a pin contact from one side and to receive an electrical conductor from the opposite side, wherein the electrical conductor is pressed against the pin contact by the force of the friction spring and contacts said pin contact directly or by means of an interposed sheet metal element.
Proceeding on this basis, the object of the present invention is to create an improved electronics device housing, which, with a simple structure, allows a flexible adaptation with regard to the fitting locations for printed circuit board plug connectors.
The object is achieved by the electronics device housing having the features of claim 1. Advantageous embodiments are described in the dependent claims.